bradybunchfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Brady
bradyAliceGreg.jpg bradygreg4.jpg bradygreg10.jpg bradygreg44.jpg bradygregRaquel.jpg GregBrady.jpg greg-brady-300x0.jpg Greg-Brady-the-brady-bunch-13809886-720-480.jpg images.jpg yyg4te1cv4xkc144.jpg vds.PNG Greg-Brady-the-brady-bunch-10937145-720-480.jpg njk.PNG barry-williams-the-brady-bunch-11036935-344-474.jpg " Now Dad were talking man to man to man not kid to man but man to man to man" - Greg Brady to Mike Brady '' '''Gregory Stanford "Greg" Brady' is a character in The Brady Bunch. He was played by Barry Williams. About Greg Greg, was born about 1955. He is the oldest of the Brady kids, is sort of "the Casanova of Clinton Avenue" and the grooviest guy ever to attend Westdale High. Greg is a born leader, and is secure in his position as the senior Brady boy. He's into politics and is generally a level-headed guy. Greg is also a multi-tasking athlete, playing baseball, basketball and football. He is strong academically and has a serious interest in the arts, among them filmmaking, photography and song writing. Greg always says what he means and pays up when he loses a contest. He's extremely popular but he never lets his big-man-on-campus persona get in the way of doing the right thing. He'll vote for the best cheerleader whether she's his sister or not, tell the other school's team that they stole a phony playbook and even return the rival high school's goat. Greg's finest moment may have been when he told Marcia that she was a groovy chick -- even if she was his sister. Greg loves and looks out for all his siblings and is a great big brother. Greg seems to be a little over protective with all three girls. It wasn't until the end of the fourth season that Greg got his own room (in the attic). Greg was once given the nickname "Johnny Bravo". However he discovered it was because "he fit the suit" "They didn't want me; they wanted a robot," Greg said to stepmom Carol and dad Mike.Adios, Johnny Bravo Greg is self-confident and brassy at times, and generally acts as leader and spokesman for the other Brady kids. Being the eldest of the Brady children, Greg is usually the one who devises all of their plans. Greg became somewhat of a "ladies' man" at school. Also as he got older, Greg often attempted to disassociate himself from the younger siblings, eventually getting his own room in the attic. Greg went on to become an obstetrician.A Very Brady Christmas He married Nora, a nurse at the hospital where they are both employed, and they have a son named Kevin Brady.The Bradys Age In the second-season episode, "The Babysitters" (airdate: 2 October 1970), Greg mentions that he is 14. Later in that season, in "Call Me Irresponsible" (30 October 1970), Greg mentions that he will be 15 in a month. In "The Wheeler-Dealer" (8 October 1971), Greg is seen getting his driver's license. In California, the minimum age for driving is 16. Greg is also established at 16 later in the third season, in "Dough Re Mi" (14 January 1972). Casting History * Barry Williams - The Brady Bunch * Christopher Daniel Barnes - The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) and A Very Brady Sequel (1996) * Chad Doreck - The Brady Bunch in the White House (2002) References Category:The Brady Bunch Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Bradypedia